Communication among cells is of central importance to multi-cellular organisms. Indeed it could be argued that communication is one of the defining features of multi-cellular organisms, as it allows for cell specialization and cell organization into tissues in a controlled and regulated manner. It has been 20 years since the first steroid receptor cDNAs were cloned, a development that led to the identification of a super-family of ligand-activated transcription factors: the nuclear hormone receptors. Natural ligands for nuclear hormone receptors act as sensors of the intracellular and extra-cellular environment and play crucial roles in development, differentiation, metabolic homeostasis, and reproduction. Considerable progress has been made in our understanding of the structure, mechanisms of action, and biology of this important family of proteins. However, the idea that these receptors have regions of significant structural flexibility that have profound effects on nuclear receptor interactions and function is underappreciated. The goals of the 2009 Federation of American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB) Summer Conference on the Dynamic Structure of the Nuclear Hormone Receptors are to (1) bring together experts from the nuclear hormone receptor and protein biochemistry/molecular biophysics fields in order to further our understanding of protein dynamics and methods that could be applied to understand nuclear receptor structure-function relationships, (2) promote discussion and collaboration through sharing new findings on the dynamic nature of nuclear hormone receptors, and (3) foster active participation by young researchers and underrepresented minorities in presenting and discussing their work. The interdisciplinary nature and format of this meeting sets it apart from other meetings held on the nuclear hormone receptors and establishes a forum for open and stimulating discussion on the dynamic nature of this important class of signalling proteins.